Protective
by Redeim
Summary: KyuHyun gets sick and DongHae wants to protect him.


**Author's Note:** Written around 2007. Cross-Posted on Miracle_

* * *

KyuHyun trudged to the bathroom groggily, his hand at his throat. He looked at himself in the mirror, not liking what he saw.  
"You look pale…" LeeTeuk said suddenly from the doorway. He went over to the youngest and put a hand on his forehead before promptly frowning. "Does anything hurt?" The leader asked the youngest.  
KyuHyun pointed to his throat, still a bit groggy with trying to wake up.  
LeeTeuk looked the baby of Super Junior over only once before giving his diagnosis.  
"Stay in bed." He demanded, a finger pointed in the air as if it would make a better point. "Also," the Leader started, "drink lots of liquid. YeSung had a cold last week and I ended up having to take care of him 24/7 because he wouldn't take care of himself… nearly had to chain him to the bed…" LeeTeuk let out a sigh.  
KyuHyun tried to hide his blush from his hyung's suggestion of tying people down and went back to his room, not before politely dismissing himself from his now-distracted leader.

"What do you mean he's sick?"  
KyuHyun just vaguely heard voices from the living room as he woke up, not even realizing he fell back asleep in the first place. He went into the hallway, now able to hear the others better (and able to tell it was LeeTeuk and DongHae).  
"He got sick, it's nothing serious… YeSung had the same exact problems last week… As long as KyuHyun gets rest and drinks things, he'll get better quickly." LeeTeuk explained to the anxious younger boy.  
DongHae crossed his arms, "Hyung, YeSung is healthy… Kyu needs extra love and attention! I'm staying home too!" He demanded.  
KyuHyun let out a small sigh and went back to his room. He didn't want to hear more of how people thought he was weak now… especially not DongHae.

KyuHyun never got to know how the argument between DongHae and LeeTeuk went, but he could only assume DongHae won when the smiling singer came up to KyuHyun's bedroom with some juice and soup for lunch.  
"Here you go KyuHyun~" DongHae chimed, the smile never leaving his face.  
KyuHyun smiled and gave a small thanks before taking the tray. However, he found it difficult to get enough appetite to eat.  
DongHae tilted his head, wondering if his precious Kyu-baby was okay, a confused look on his face.  
"I… know I'm not the best cook in the house… but it's edible, I swear…" DongHae started, "I made sure it wasn't too hot either… so the temperature should be perfectly fine as well… It's also your favorite kind of soup, to make it more enjoyable…" He rambled on.  
KyuHyun forced a smile, truly thankful for all the work his hyung put into the meal.  
"DongHae hyung… Do you think I'm weak?" He asked, the question bugging him since he had gotten home all those months ago.  
DongHae looked shocked at the sudden question, but soon shook his head.  
"Weak is the opposite of what you are KyuHyun… It's just… you were hurt… and all of us want to make sure you stay safe from now on… It's not that you're weak, we just want to protect you more now… and… I'm the weak one…" He lowered his head, resting it on KyuHyun's shoulder, "I couldn't bear to see you in a hospital again… ever…"  
KyuHyun closed his eyes momentarily, glad for an honest explanation. He was okay with being protected, as long as he was being considered weak. He opened his eyes and pulled DongHae's head up to meet his. Both closed their eyes and pulled each other into a kiss.  
"Not quite the liquids I meant DongHae…" LeeTeuk murmured from the doorway of their bedroom. He laughed lightly as he looked to YeSung and smiled mischievously. "DongHae did the same thing I did to keep you in bed until you got better…" He whispered to YeSung.  
YeSung promptly ran into his room, officially embarrassed in front of the other band members (who were right by the two while LeeTeuk was talking). LeeTeuk giggled slightly, slinking into YeSung's room.

END.  
What? It's the end. What do you want? AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.  
Happy now?


End file.
